Loneliness Cured by Death herself
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Summary and other crossovers inside


**Summary: ONE-SHOT Naruto x Lady Death fic, Alone and devastated due to not being able to find a lover because of his arrogant teammates manipulation of every girl in Konoha turned his heart cold and frozen unknowingly causing his teammate to snap...what if he held on one last hope...this one...scroll to summon...Lady Death herself...this is my last chance...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel nor DC nor Teen Titans or Justice League or Young Justice or any of its characters**

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato - Akimichi BBQ)**

In the most famous Restaurant in The Hidden Leaf Village, many people both shinobi and civilian even the ones with students and sensei's chatted, joked and engaged in exciteable activities with each other...

All but one that is...

An adult figure standing at 6'5 wearing black jeans, black combat boots with a crimson belt adorning a black Fox head buckle, a tight short sleeve navy blue shirt with brown leather holsters and a brown bomber jacket with a fur collar and fingerless combat gloves over it. His skin was a near pale white showing this person spent no time outside yet his muscular frame and 12 pack visible through his shirt made him look more intimidating with his blond grey and black tipped hair with bangs covering his left eye (Leon Kennedy's hairstyle from Resident Evil), sharp intimidating cold nearly lifeless bitter grey eyes bearing slanted pupils and had black rings of tiredness and lack of sleep around his eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju the hero of the 4th Shinobi War even at the age of 22 was still without a love life, no thanks on his snake of a teammate Sasuke Uchiha the golden Boy of Konoha and Team 7. He thought his only female teammate would see that Sasuke wasn't meant for her but the Pinkette merely told him coldly that she doesn't want a love life with someone like him that bears no bloodline.

Sakura Haruno broke him into many pieces...

After those words and barely hearing the words from his **Teammate** whisper, "Good Job Sakura-chan." The fury, hate, malice, bitterness and cynicism buried deep beneath his happy go lucky mask broke free. Two months later his skin paled to almost white, another two months his eyes slowly grey'd till they showed no life or happiness and finally his hair grew more tamer turning blond grey with grey and black tips in response to his slow descent into loneliness and finally Naruto's Whisker marks stretched till they became thinner rectangular bars and he developed fangs. He secluded himself in the dark sector of Training Ground 42 (Forest Of Death) spending there training and training with little hope of returning to the light of day.

As the years went on every girl and female in Konoha wouldn't give him the time of day, merely fallen for the manipulations of the spoiled Uchiha of Konoha with Sakura and Ino reverting back to their fangirl ways...feh even Hinata the girl who always supported him abandoned him, beguiled by the so called _charm_ of his teammate and each rejection he felt himself spiraling further and further down into depression, agony and slowly coming Madness!

Naruto laughed coldly internally, he was becoming what his only friend Gaara used to be, an absolute monster! He faded away into the background as he trained and trained barely anyone even saw him if they did they'd thought he was doing a prank hmph he dropped those childish notions when Haruno-bitch shattered him beyond repair!

He would relish at the intimidation and inferiority they'd feel when they sense his increased power and especially his appearance which he had to remark that the girls that did pay attention to him tried drifting towards him and they thought he'd jump on that after the years of rejection he had gone through!

As fucking if!

"Here's your dinner sir." A young waitress with brown hair said shyly discreetly looking Naruto up and down which he rolled his eyes at behind his longer hair putting on a polite tight smile, "Thank you Kuonji-san." She nodded rapidly taking the 1500 ryo's for the Akimichi style ribs, mashed potato's, bread and sirloin steak and sushi and left while leaving a note beside his plate with her number making his irritation increase slightly.

 _'Naive little brats...'_ Naruto mentally grouched and with a sigh dug into his hot delicious meal slowly, finding himself relaxing as his thoughts turned to what training he'd do tonight along with any discreet missions he would partake in due to his travel rights.

He gnashed his teeth angrily remembering how his father figure Kurama the very Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed in him from birth and his fellow siblings gave up all their chakra, lifeforce and power to him allowing him to end the lives of Madara, Zetsu and his great grandmother. His heart felt cold again not even the warm hot food cold warm him and he sighed depressingly continuing to eat in silence till he noted he had only a few hours left before he had to go train.

As he got up to leave the waitress that served his food spoke up not knowing the proverbial powder keg about to blow, "Ja ne Naruto-kun!" Naruto froze mid-step with a still impassive face as eye's and faces turned to stare at him.

"Tch, don't speak to me with such formality." He snorted coldly shocking everyone at how the girl looked down with frustrated tears before stalking off back to the kitchen as the former orange wearing Jounin walked to the exit not even looking back.

"N-naruto?!" His eyes narrowed dangerously upon hearing several voices he was very familiar with and turned his gaze to the direction of the voice.

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Temari

Kurenai

Ayame

Shizune

Ami

Fuki

Kasumi

Kurotsuchi

Shizuka

Anko

Yugao...

The one's that stole his heart and ripped it to pieces were all in here...he felt the red haze creeping up in his mind and he reflexively snarled at it causing the rage to cower back docile.

"May i help you Haruno-san?" His polite yet biting tone said acidly causing several to flinch back or grimace at how raspy, bitter and ghoul-like it sounded as well...like he hasn't spoken in kami knows how long.

"N-n-naruto-kun we were looking for you for our team meetings with the others including Sasuke-kun." Hinata stuttered trying not to blush at her former crush's looks even if he wasn't as good looking as Sasuke-san.

"And since when has anyone of the Rookie 11 cared about the so called Dobe your precious Golden Boy Uchiha called me since we were kids." Naruto's raspy voice turned colder and venomous earning flinches from Hinata, Ayame, Kurenai and Anko knowing they messed up when they all fell for the Uchiha's charm and became just like the villager's.

"Naruto-baka we are going to see Sasuke-kun and the others and you're going!" Sakura snapped grabbing his jacket sleeve only for him to stun her by yanking his arm from her grip with ease. "You and the other whores are not my master, owner, commander, teammate or precious people i work alone, i train alone, i sleep alone and i have no wish for attachments in this ungrateful village have a good day!" His finished with finality coldly shoving Sakura away harshly into Ino breaking the table they were sitting at.

"Oi! kyuubi-gaki show respect for Uchiha-sama you little brat!" A very familiar pompous voice sounded revealing Ebisu stalking towards Naruto to discipline him arrogant that he didn't get stronger despite winning the war when it was clearly Uchiha-sama who did it.

"If you call me kyuubi-brat one more time Ebisu i am going to make true on my promise to show everyone not to fuck with me this time on." Naruto scowled darkly showing his sharp fangs and threatening sharp grey eyes getting gasps from them seeing they weren't the warm sky blue anymore.

"W-what happened to your eyes?!" Hinata shouted in distress only getting an eye roll.

"Apparently after the shit i went through because the spoiled Uchiha brat was jealous and sought to make me suffer because i was given recognition for what i did on my own and slowly all of you bastards turned on me just to ride on the Uchiha's twig in his pants...that started my descent to despair and sorrow...so now you see why hair and looks are like this it's an aspect i gained due to Kurama-otou-san and my Uzumaki bloodline...personally i think it's better than having that lamplight glowing blond hair and eyes that belonged on a sissy boy." He shrugged not seeing Ino look about ready to murder the person closest to her.

"Well change back!" Sakura said strongly not wanting to admit she missed the confidence boost from her puppy she didn't see it as childish, just her happiness was on the line so what if she used her teammates encouragement to constantly pursue the cool looking Uchiha.

"How about no, i like being the real me sad because your confidence booster is gone." Sakura growled at his mocking cold words and charged at him taking not one step only for things to happen in slow motion, Naruto merely turned his head appearing beside the pinkette mid-step much to her shock staring at her with dark amusement.

 **BAM!**

"GACK!" Sakura gagged being subjected to a clothesline coming from her under the left arm and locked his other hand together in an Arm-Triangle choke forcing her arm against her throat, Sakura struggled persistently trying to use her chakra enhanced strength to break free only to her horror his arms weren't budging.

"It's better if you don't struggle otherwise my hand might... **slip** breaking your neck pinky." Sakura barely heard his words as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head from the lack of oxygen going limp from the chokehold and dropped on the ground.

"So what you showed merely Taijutsu that's nothing special!" Ebisu retorted stubbornly.

"Unless you have better things to do than bother me closet hentai piss off i have training to do." Naruto retorted back dismissively walking away getting a red face from the closet perv Ebisu and charged at the Kyuubi-brat aiming a jumping spin kick to the head only to miss sailing past Naruto's head.

"You know maybe i should get my pound of flesh from you then..." Remarked Naruto sliding his arms out of his Bomber jacket setting it on the ground and suddenly a black and white Fox kit with nine tails popped out with a red furred Wolf pup with fierce snow blue slitted eyes yipping and barking at him excitedly getting a warm laugh he leaned down scratching both behind the ears earning pleasured purrs and growls.

"Keep yourself warm in my jacket ok Kurama-kun, Saito-chan...if any of those you deem a threat approach or try to harm you..." The pup and kit turned their heads automatically glaring evilly at the slow approaching former 'crushes' of Naruto making them shiver and take steps back.

"You have my permission to dispose of them." he got two fierce nods showing they understood, he smirked showing his fangs and stood up showing he was much taller than he looked and suddenly Ebisu found himself feeling conscious about his height and his body seeing the intimidating muscular figure on the village's 'Dobe' and that feral smirk wasn't making him any calmer!

"Let's see how you hold up against me with a knife only." Ebisu laughed arrogantly thinking he was talking about kunais only to choke on his spit upon seeing a very sharp longer than normal combat blade with a notch in the handle, the blade itself bore a snake insignia at the bottom near the hilt. (Jack Krauser's knife from RE4)

"C'mon Kyuubi-brat this won't even take a few minutes." The others laughed arrogantly not seeing Naruto's gaze sharpen and narrow dangerously and hatefully nor the grip on his combat knife flip to a reverse grip dashing forward leaving afterimages shocking the pervert.

 **SHINK!**

"Ack!" Ebisu howled in pain as his right arm spurted blood from a deep cut on his forearm leaking a bit dangerously, he looked back towards Naruto crouching holding his blade bearing a mild amount of blood staring back at him with eyes now an ominous shade of red (Kenshin's Hitokiri eyes against Jinei), causing some to gasp and pale in fear realizing a simple thing.

Naruto was in fact...

The Blood Eye Devil!

"The time for talk is cheap if you have the energy to run your mouth then prepare for death." He spoke coldly flicking the blood off his knife standing up in a CQC stance legs spread murderous intent radiating from his very eyes and aura.

 **(Ruroni Kenshin Soundtrack - Battousai Hutatabi)**

Ebisu gulped circling around Naruto eying him with a predator stare looking for even the tiniest opening, "Drop your guard for even a second and it will be the last mistake you'll ever make before your soul is sent to the other side Ebisu-teme." Smirked Naruto full of bloodlust and sadism making the Jounin flinch making the grin widen before leaning back barely dodging a slash aimed to decapitate him. "Foolish boy don't think i would fall prey to that straightforward mo-AGH!" No sooner did he draw up to retort Naruto did a backflip over him and suddenly upon landing dashed in a zig-zag laser-like fashion attacking with stabs, slashes, punches, kicks and acrobatic maneuvers putting the bespectacled Jounin more on the defense.

"What's the matter to afraid to fight back?!" Ebisu snarled to himself sprinting in a circular fashion around Naruto doing the same and lunged toward his opponent stabbing, slashing and poking at Naruto's defense and to his frustration and anger as every one of his moves was getting blocked.

"Is that all try harder!" Ebisu grunted getting a blow to the stomach from overextending a punch, Naruto slapped away two more punches and when he spotted Ebisu aiming to stab and knee him near his heart he countered with a palm to the knee and a fierce chop to the wrist, Ebisu's hand went partially numb, growling the outclassed Jounin tried a right hook with his moving hand only for it to get caught in Naruto's grip by his thumb which was twisted to the side flipping the older man on his ass like a sack potato's.

Naruto growled picking him up ruffly off the ground and began hitting him with rapid kicks to his ribs using his left leg only to get a weak punch to the jab, with retaliation Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt leaning his head back and smashed his face with a headbutt.

 **Crunch!**

"GRRR DAMN YOU KYUUBI!" Ebisu snarled jumping with a stab aimed at Naruto's head not seeing the narrowed eyes and smirk and was subjected to spinning double jump roundhouse to the ribs and nose breaking those even more.

"GUAWHHHHH!" Ebisu rolled off the ground from a curb stomp that cracked the earth under him and started puking up blood from his accumulating injuries his opponent he had written off as weak and untalented for shinobi work kicking his ass all over the place.

"Is that truly all you've got?" questioned a bored Naruto his stance relaxed as he circled around a injured Ebisu who was making sure to keep the demon brat within his line of vision.

"Not by a long shot you bastard demon! You are still nothing compared to Uchiha-sama!" Naruto merely chuckled in amusement before charging at blinding speeds although Ebisu dodged a backhand slash to the throat he nearly missed the upward stab coming and leaned back both settling back into their stances.

"Sasuke Uchiha is nothing but a spoiled whiny child i thought you and the other fools in this village noticed that!" Naruto shouted with sudden anger and hate aiming another reverse side slash at his throat Ebisu parried sliding the knife off the flat edge of his kunai as the two shinobi circled around each other.

"Uchiha-sama isn't spoiled he is the perfect example of a shinobi and the best of the best so quit with the pity jealousy boy! I think being jinchuuriki of that monster in you is going to your HEAD!" Ebisu insulted using Naruto's slackened posture to his advantage aiming to stab him in the neck only for a hand to stop it dead cold.

"Nani!"

 **(Ruroni Kenshin OST: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu)**

Naruto's eyes shadowed his entire body shaking in what Ebisu thought was hurt and was going to make another disparaging remark only to hear malicious cold dark bitter laughter, "HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH YOU'RE A REAL RIOTTTTTT!" Naruto roared headbutting the arrogant man more harder.

"AAAAHHH!" Ebisu screamed in agony holding his nose making the mistake to drop his guard and was subject to a multitude of punches, kicks and crushing elbow strikes and then a drop kick.

Ebisu punched back only for Naruto to dodge it hopping up grabbing his head with his arm tucking it under and pulled driving the man headfirst into the ground unforgiving, Ebisu's face twisted into agony holding his bleeding skull tenderly only to roll away from another curbstomp and rolled back into a crouch snarling with hatred blazing in his eyes, grabbing another kunai from his pouch and six shuriken in the other he launched the ninja stars flying through the air.

Naruto merely smirked shifting from left to right as if the grass was ice and flickered from sight again this time coming from the side elbowing him in the neck, slashing him across the right arm and then his face making him holler in pain as the former jinchuuriki began slashing his body up with surgical precision soon reaching speeds where flashes of blue light rained over his helpless form.

"You think of yourself an Elite huh!? Let's see how you spend the rest of your life without the ability to use chakra at all!" Ebisu barely heard Naruto's feral roar before feeling two punctures in his body, one was two inches to the left of his heart and the other two aways from the right and 2.3 inches downward nearing his kidney and then came the sudden exhaustion like his ability to use chakra was gone!

"You think you were stronger than me back then Ebisu!"A harsh reverse elbow to the jaw rocked the bleeding man back, "You think you were Elite!? You never were not now!" He grasped his ears in pain from a head clap to his ears pushed back against the wall outside Akimichi BBQ with Naruto standing before him with a tight dark scowl cocking his arm back in slow motion, "NOT EVER!" Ebisu's world went black from the rocket speed punch launching him through the wall and then another and so on so on.

 **(End Song)**

"Tch, fucking weakling!" Naruto snarled in dissatisfaction and stalked away but spotted a pitch black scroll sitting near the hole with the kanji for 'Lady Death' emblazoned with a shiny crimson black edge red and pocketed it before picking up his jacket and heading in direction to training ground 42.

"Naruto-kun wait we need to talk!" Ino shouted running towards him with an awake Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hinata and Hana only for Naruto to blast them with Bijuu-level killing intent and a dark hateful scowl.

Hinata and Sakura were the most affected especially since they were more sensitive to emotions and felt all the hate, pain, hurt, anguish, sorrow and bitterness he held in for so long and could feel that they were one of the main reason's he was this way. "N-naruto-kun p-please just change back to the real you? This isn't you!" Naruto merely laughed darkly in a manner that would make the Shinigami himself proud and in awe.

"Y-you think this is a henge or a Genjutsu!? Hn figures...first time i show my true self and instantly you shallow vultures are in denial...I once thought this place was worth fighting for..." His voice turned jaded, bitter and utterly disappointed stinging them even more till his pale visage turned into a wrathful hard scowl and turned to the left punching a hole in the wall of a bar showing Sasuke and the other guys with the Emo King sitting there with a stunned look on the instigator of his torment and sorrow caused Naruto to spit hate into his voice like acid and needles, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD?! YOU GET THE BALLS TO WHISPER POISONOUS HONEY WORDS IN THE GIRLS I HAD FEELINGS FOR EARS JUST TO MAKE ME SUFFER YOU DARE GET THE BALLS TO TAKE MY HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME?! TAKING MY NEE-CHAN AWAY FROM ME ISN'T ENOUGH!" He advanced on Sasuke who was actually shaking in fear with a pale fearful face feeling the might of Naruto's suffering and rage and burning hatred and tried to move only to get spartan kicked through the table breaking several ribs and torn muscles, but he wasn't in the clear not by a longshot. Naruto stalked over to the bleeding snake of a Uchiha brutally backhanding any shinobi that got in his way and began savagely beating the poor Uchiha making sure to break his knees and hands.

"NARUTO STOP!" Kiba, Chouji and Kakashi rushed towards Naruto pulling him back, the former blond snarled trying to shake them off of him, "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I KIBA-NII, CHOUJI-NII, KAKASHI-ANIKI?! THIS MONSTER HAS TAINTED MY LOVED ONES WITH HIS POISONOUS WORDS HE'S JUST ANOTHER FUCKING OROCHIMARU AND MADARA IN THE MAKING!" He roared his voice thick with hate only for Kakashi to sigh holding his little brother figure close to him as he trembled in anguish and betrayal.

"It's ok Naru just let it out everything's alright." Chouji patted his back softly while hiding his disgust and anger for the arrogant Uchiha prick.

Kiba scoffed 'Gibb' slapping him upside the head getting an annoyed twitch from Naruto, "Quit being all Emo King chicken ass on us Naru!" Kakashi and Chouji sweatdropped upon seeing the death smile on Naruto's face as he stood up and faced Kiba.

"Urusei Kib-"

"Where's that courage of yours chicken-heart?" A vein bulged in Naruto's temple and opened his mouth to reply.

"Dakara san-"

"Chicken-Heart! Chicken-heart! Chicken-Heart!" Kiba sang repeatedly not seeing the dark eye twitch and the vein began bulging even more till flames blew up in Naruto's eyes.

"URUSEI NA! ATLEAST I DON'T STILL PISS IN MY BED TO THIS DAY GAHOU!(Moron)" Naruto dropped a bomb yelling back with irritation and annoyance, Kiba lost his mocking teasing grin and scowled back as fiercely as his brother figure and roared, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU PUNK YOU THINK I HAVEN'T SMELLED THE DIFFERENT FEMALE SCENTS ON YOU WHEN YOU CAME BACK FROM YOUR MISSIONS SMELLING OF PERFUME, OILS AND OTHER FEMALE SCENTS BAKAAAA!(Idiot)" The Inuzaka's jab made Naruto's face gain a tic-mark of annoyance ignoring the gasps from Hinata and the others.

"MAYBE I SHOULD START CALLING YOU MANWHORE-MAKI HOW'S THAT SOUND GAHOU!"

"BAKA! GAHOU! ATLEAST I DON'T GO AROUND ON PANTY RAIDS BAKA!" Naruto roared back bashing heads with the shorter shinobi with an equally red face at being called out on his Seduction missions.

"IT'S CALLED TRAINING GAHOU!"

"WHO THE FUCK TRAINS BY PANTY RAIDING BAKA!"

"A PROUD MAN EXPRESSING HIS DESIRES!" Kiba boasted masculinely making the tic-mark multiply in numbers.

"GAHOU! DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR PERVERTED FANTASIES!"

"ARE YOU DEFENDING YOUR BARELY PASSABLE MANHOOD BRO?!"

"BARELY PASSABLE MANHOOD GAHOU! MY MANHOOD IS SEVERAL TIMES THICK AS YOUR FUCKING FOREARM BAKA!" Naruto and Kiba bantered back and forth ignoring the red faced kunoichi with nosebleeds while Chouji and Kakashi felt themselves twitch feeling Kiba was indirectly insulting their manhoods as well.

"NARUTO-BAKA HOW DARE YOU HURT UCHIHA-KUN/SAMA DIE!" Naruto slowly turned his head in a creaky eerie way with a crazed expression on his face you'd find on a serial killer at the charging fangirl horde of the Uchiha aiming to punch the lights out of their punching bag.

"RAAAAGHHHHHARRGGGHHHH!" He roared with his scary animal face on causing them to skid to a halt and run away screaming with tears in their eyes.

He smirked in satisfaction, "THAT'S LOSING YOU COOL POINTS BRO!" Kiba snickered jabbing at his masculinity again making Naruto's face drop into a scowl again.

"GAHOU! THESE KUNOICHI ARE TAINTED WITH THAT BRAT WHO'S ASS I JUST LAID OUT!" Naruto thumbed behind them at Sasuke and the mentioned 'Kunoichi' or all fo them in hearing range causing several to run away in tears making him hmph in distaste.

Kiba opened his mouth to rebuke him only to quiet down thinking on Naruto's words for a minute and nodded bitterly, "I agree i don't know what my baka-nee-san and Hinata-san even see's in the traitorous bastard personally i think she was just using you as a source for confidence to face the duckass."

"Make's me all the more glad i don't consider her a kunoichi nor a comrade or potential mate." Nodded Naruto in agreement with his brother figure making Chouji and Kakashi guffaw in laughter and disbelief at how they can blatantly insult someone whilst ignoring them at the same time and heard sniffles showing Hinata heard them.

"Yuhi-san is nothing but a sub in public showing her weak willedness for emo brats." Naruto continued not seeing Kurenai feel struck and hurt like a proverbial arrow through the heart.

"Yamanaka is as blind as pinky banshee-baka and shallow as a worn out shrew when it comes to personal space and knowing not when to shut up." Kiba continued Naruto's presumption also not seeing Ino crouch hiding her hurt face with a cloud of depression.

"Uzuki-san seem's to have forgotten Hayate-oji and how much he loved her." Kakashi and Chouji whistled lowly hearing the choked squawk and sniffling and sobs behind them.

"Haruno-baka seem's to be a shrewd succubus in disguise going for those with bloodlines only." Sakura did a spit take and several clan members of the Hyuuga, Nara and Akimichi clan's backed away with nonchalant whistles.

"Yes she always did like taking it up the ass if it meant pleasing her 'Uchiha-sama." Naruto finished dully as if what he heard was old news.

"Mitarashi-san seem's to find Uchiha-teme as a replacement for her old master...never knew she was a cradle robber though...?" Anko paled to an unhealthy shade of white and red with humiliation and rage at that insinuation.

"Exacta mundo Naru say how would you describe Shizune and Ayame-san?" Kiba asked out of nowhere getting a dark snicker from the War Hero.

"Crowd pleaser's obviously always knew Tsunade-sama's assistant was too insistent on healing the little shit even when i was the most injured from fighting Kaguya, Madara and Zetsu to her i was nothing but a replacement for her 'Nawaki-kun! Pedobear much?'" Naruto mocked sadistically ignoring the crashing noises and sobs.

"Ichiraku-san always fell for cool faces just like with Itachi-san." Kiba nodded sagely ignoring the choked snarl causing chouji to hold his mouth to keep from laughing his ass, Kakashi just smirked under his mask in sadistic amusement at his two cute little brother's antics.

"Shizuka however nuff said." Naruto said flippantly getting an offended scoff from the former Nadeshiko princess but she looked really hurt.

"Like i said at home Kiba-nii i can't give any females in this village or the others a chance now that my views on **faithful** women are distorted no thanks to those two pieces of shit!" He pointed at his two former teammates getting sympathetic nods from Chouji, Kakashi and Kiba, "Go and relax Naruto-otouto take a day off from training and enjoy hanging around the animals that'll allow you to make your decision." Naruto nodded quietly and walked out one foot before vanishing like a mirage slowly from his feet giving Sakura and the other women who broke his heart into a million pieces one last disappointed scornful glare as he vanished.

Kiba gave them a hateful scowl, "I don't what bro was smoking when he tried to court any of you weak willed bitches, goodbye Veterinarian Hana do not speak to me for a month because you are not the sister i looked up to you're nothing but a tainted fangirl!" Hana flinched with tears and a face full of shame and hurt as she watched her otouto stomp out back home.

"Yamanaka don't visit me, don't hang out with me and especially don't bother me from now on the Ino-Shika-Cho is finished!" Chouji bellowed at his shellshocked teammate and walked off leaving a cold looking Kakashi shaking his head tsking in disappointment and distaste.

"I have no words to say to you harpies except good riddance and burn in hell." The Copy-nin walked off to read his Icha Icha leaving several tearful sobbing and heartbroken betrayers.

 **(with Naruto - Shi No Mori a.k.a Training Ground 42)**

The betrayed one sighed sitting with his back against a tree with five huge tiger's laying against him purring as he scratched their ears gently while the pup and kit played with one another, Naruto smiled but looked at the scroll in his hand intensely as it sat in his hand.

He weighed the pro's and con's of summoning this Lady Death using the clearly _not_ an Animal Summoning contract before his face darkened dangerously at what he's been through and just decided to just mutter, "Fuck it if my soul is taken i'll just bash my skull in with a bat in the afterlife for my stupidity." He stood up walking behind the tree to an open clearing unrolling the summoning scroll.

Taking a few breaths Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood swiping it across a black skull symbol on the scroll and instantly felt weakened by 55% causing him to drop the suddenly glowing scroll on the ground collapsing to his knee's holding his burning hands in pain screaming his lungs out, "W-what the hell is happening aghghhhhhH!" He ripped his gloves off only to see blue black flames slowly burning the same skull on the scroll into his palm and did not see the poof of smoke before him.

"You must be a very seflish broken soul Naruto Uzumaki...however i've been waiting for many years for you to find your way to me." A sultry deadly voice called out with a whispery echo startling Naruto causing him to look in the direction of it as the smoke cleared and he felt his heart skip several beats as he gazed upon this goddess!

Standing atleast one inch shorter than Naruto a woman of pure porcelain white skin, ruby red lipstick, ghoul white hair in a victorian style aristocrat way long and wavy down her back, pure pupilless white eyes that glowed and crackled with power. This woman wore a black panty and bra leather style armor joined by black leather thigh high heeled boots and sleeves stopping at her biceps. He gazed over her wide slender hips, toned muscles and lithe frame no doubt honed from years of training to perfection, her bust boasted a whopping HH-cup yet showed no signs of obeying gravity and saw that her clothing had rust orange skulls adorning in a circular manner with a golden hilt dagger strapped to her left thigh and a sword strapped to her waist.

"You do know i am a warrior Naruto Uzumaki summoning me just to ask me on a date is something very insulting." She said quite sternly making Naruto drop his head feeling rightfully scolded.

"I-i...it's just i feel there's no one in this world i can open my heart to that wouldn't stab me in the back just to please the masses, steal my clan's fortunes, or brag about fucking the _War Hero!"_ Naruto spat angrily yet quietly letting loose a tired subdued sigh earning a quirked eyebrow from Lady Death and walked towards him slowly.

"Let me read your memories so i may understand how deep your sorrow extends Naruto Uzumaki with your permission of course." She said the last part sarcastically earning a chuckle and a nod.

"Do with me as you wish Lady Death it's common courtesy that i give someone of your power and authority my compliance." He shifted to one knee lowering his head into her palm, She gained a rosy blush on her stoic face at how soft his hair and majestic but focused on her powers and dived in and it merely took only several seconds to read through what he's been through and the sheer betrayal's he has experienced caused the death personification to draw back shocked, disgusted and appalled.

"Those...UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORES!" Naruto for the first time since feeling Zabuza and Orochimaru's Sakki (Killing intent) choked on his breath at the feeling of dread, death and impending murder and saw an electric blue aura with a black outline crackling with electricity instead of being frightened a red blush stained his whiskered cheeks at how much more majestic and beautiful it made her look.

"You must have the restraint of a Holy Man to not consider razing this cesspool down to the very earth it sits on." Lady Death smirked at him seeing the blush was silent retribution for daring to make her a death goddess blush like a lovestruck woman.

"Well...will you consider my proposal Lady Death?" He tried to keep his voice from showing emotion only for the barest hint of hope and resignation and finally fear, Her eyes softened their ominous glow unlike all the other suitors she had and even that obnoxious Deadpool maniac trying to court her no man has ever managed to garner her attention but this man before her...his will to continue on to never look back nor show forgiveness like most naive humans that saw the world in a Black-White view.

She could practically feel the aura of death and malice around him from his merging with the Nine Bijuu plus taking in the Ten Tails power practically made him the Ultimate Predator, it made her lick her lips at the feel of such power, grace and ferocity.

"I accept your courting proposal...my Tensho-kun." Her voice raised several notches above in sultriness and desire and felt her breath on his neck which was like a gentle summer breeze albeit frostier.

"Pierce of Heaven?" He asked with bemusement earning a chuckle instead and shuddered feeling her delicate nails run down his chest.

"You know why...your undying will despite having your heart broken so many times it allows you to overcome any obstacle that stand's in your way, i daresay your will itself could allow you to pierce heaven itself..." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the dark seductive giggle in her words feeling her hand roaming over his muscled torso and growled in his throat feeling her sharp nailed hands gripping his belt and zipper.

"And i especially love men who look so deliciously...feral...!" She licked his whiskered cheek teasingly making the blush on his glaring face redden more.

"I know you don't want a fancy dinner Lady Death for a first date so would you desire?" Her lips quirked up abit at his dodgey attempt at hiding the desire behind his semi-stoic nature.

She mulled his question over in her head and smiled warmly yet with excitement, "Well...i always wanted to know what it felt like having a picnic in the summer sun?" Naruto's stoic face broken into that same charming warm foxy grin that melted hearts and surged confidence and moral within others and nodded rapidly getting a giggle from the warrior Death personification and almost stumbled being pulled closer to her and gazed into her eyes and felt her emotions were genuine albeit hesitant yet he felt she was willing to give him a chance despite not knowing much about him.

"It's 5:00 PM so let's find something more presentable to wear in while and take a walk around this place so i can see why such a beautiful lookin village is so rotten...however first you're coming with me to my dimension/home and fix that hair into something much better!" Naruto was sure his hair surely paled to it's roots at the dark grin on the goddess's face and had one thought.

 _'Oh balls!'_ Was all he thought before they vanished in a black poof of smoke with the pup and kit.

 **(1 hour later - Training Ground 7)**

"What is taking Naru so damn long!" Sakura screeched impatiently waiting for her love in her delusional bipolar mind to sweep her off her feet and finally take that last step seemingly forgetting his current attitude was directly her fault along with the other girls who used to hold her former teammates interest.

Kakashi, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, and the other male members of the Rookie 12 barring Sasuke who was brooding had deadpanned even Sai who was emotionless had a deadpan look on his face thinking one thing at the fervent nodding of the other kunoichi, _'What the fuck have they been smoking.'_

"I don't think Naruto would be as kind to someone who practically crushed his heart with the help of you other traitors." Sai spoke coldly practically drilling hot red blades into the back of the glaring Uchiha's skull.

"I have no words to describe at how disappointed i am with naive yet easily swayed actions by the words of filthy traitor like duckass here." Neji said with sheer disappointment and scorn (Yep Neji lives!) his byakugan eyes practically made the sharp witted Hyuuga Heiress shrink down on herself earning a disapproving look from his teammate Tenten which he scoffed dismissively.

"Don't lump useless accusations on Hinata, Neji!' Kurenai scowled at him but his dark scowl was more wrathful than the ruby eye'd woman.

"When it concerns the brother figure who got rid of this crappy slave seal on my forehead Yuhi-san earning my eternal loyalty i can shoot out whatever accusations i so choose to and don't make me get started on you!" The Elder former Branch Hyuuga snapped back coldly making those around him flinch at the sheer bite in his tone.

"C'mon now Neji this is Naruto-kun we're talkin-"

"You don't deserve to call Naruto-sama with such **affection** after your so called Knight In Shining Armor slandered his views on **faithful** women who aren't so easily swayed by poison honey soaked words from someone who joined the same dead organization that attempted to plunge this world into a fucking eternal Genjutsu!" Shino himself spoke up instead of a quiet stern tone, his voice was high, booming and thunderous and most of all enraged at the Yamanaka's shallow words trying to convince herself that she knew the Real Naruto Uzumaki. They knew who the father of their most respected friend and war brother and were just as heated as he was when learning of the foolish Yondaime's thoughts and naievity at what awaited his son and heir once his jinchuuriki status was revealed to the masses.

"T-they were just honest mistakes, we all make mistakes right?" Tenten placated weakly earning the brunt of Lee and Neji's disappointment and ire at her attempt to sooth bruised ego's frankly it was disgusting and pathetic. "You are just as at fault as they are Tenten i never expected you of all people to be a pathetic closet **UCHIHA** fangirl of all things!" Lee's disgust at the name 'Uchiha' was heard by everyone on the training ground causing both sides to start glaring and shifting into aggressive stances.

"I do not know what my mother saw in you Temari but, you are really really troublesome it's not even funny." Shikamaru who so far's been quiet spoke sharply and harshly making her flinch with budding tears, "I hold nothing but contempt for you Ino, you couldn't just leave things be you literally spoke your own poisonous words into Temari's ears leading to me nearly ending up like Naru i had the foresight to distance myself once i saw how you were hanging out with Ino and Sakura of all people more frequently than being a real kunoichi." The shadow user smirked nastily earning an infuriated growl from Temari baring her giant iron Fan only to freeze feeling a sharp object at her neck and glanced behind her to see a smirking clone of Kakashi holding a kunai reverse at her neck. "Feeling angry because we back otouto and not you?" Mocked the kage bunshin with a sneer causing the Killing Intent from the former war shinobi to skyrocket as they glared at one another.

"I don't see why you weaklings worry about the dobe who's still a loser and cal me a traitor one more time Lee dobe and i will kill you." Sasuke having enough of his name being insulted stood up glaring at Lee who merely quirked an eyebrow dismissing the Killing Intent aimed at him.

"As if your dojutsu will help you in a fight against me Uchiha-san you've gotten complacent with your ill earned Sharinnegan while i continued training even when there's barely any dangerous organizations trying to destroy everything and you wouldn't be able to handle me on the First Gate how's that for your pride weakling." The Green Beast's student said sarcastically practically ignoring the dagger-like glare from the duckass haired Uchiha.

"Lee!" Tenten groaned feeling the Killing Intent escalate with the guys who supported Naruto pushing it out even more.

"DOBE!"

"TRAITOR!

"FAILURE!"

"SUBMISSIVE DUCKASS!

"WHAT WAS THAT DOBE?!"

"He called you a submissive duckass Uchiha whats the matter did your former master do you so hard you can't hear striahgt anymore?" Neji smiled in a dark mocking way making the Uchiha's face turn a tomato shade of red while the girls had red faces as well.

"PALE EYES!"

Kiba and Sai snickered at the weak insult from the so called 'War Hero' of the 4th Shinobi War although they sweatdropped when Lee and Sasuke dissolved into childish insults and jabs...well on Sasuke's part that is.

"Look i'm sure Naruto-kun will write the whole thing off as a misunderstanding." Sakura said flippantly earning nods from the traitors.

"That's an amusing thought you little simpleton." A voice called out making some eyes pop open wide in recognition and spun around only for their jaws to drop sighting Naruto with a pale skinned woman.

Naruto looked really different instead of the depressing colored eyes and hair, his hair was now onyx with a blue outline and white streaks and spiked up. His grey eyes were now instead a crimson (Blood red) with slanted angular pupils making his now peach tan skin serve to make him look even more ominous especially with the black boots tucked into his black pants with four white belts up to his midsection and a long sleeve black turtleneck with a black cloak around hims and what looked like a katana hilt sticking out from his obscuring cloak yet those eyes still sent dread down their spines yet they were warm upon gazing at the woman beside him wearing a pale yellow sundress and a strawhat meant to keep the sun out of her glowing celestial pupilless pale white eyes that shined with happiness and joy.

"Naruto...nice hair man!" Naruto chuckled lightheartedly at Kiba's loud exclamation.

"Hn, you trying to copy me dobe?" Naruto snorted looking away as if dismissing the duckhaired fool getting a snarl.

"Doe's my hair look like i have the rear end of a duck glued to my head?" He asked as if Sasuke was retarded getting a scolding slap to the arm from the woman beside him, "Oh alright i won't mock the arrogant child even if i find amusement in his pride getting thrown back in his face Shihime." He rolled his blood red eyes with exasperation and humor.

"Say why are you with this loser when i the Strongest Uchiha can offer so much more." Shihime blinked wondering if she hit the pot too hard last time wondering why she heard a practically tactless arrogant reply to be suave and seductive before looking to Naruto for confirmation getting an amused snicker at the Uchiha's face looking like he was constipated.

"Listen here **little** boy! I am not from around here so your bare reputation stained however much it is means nothing to me, the women of this village may have fallen for them but i on the other hand do not see anything worth my attention except my Tensho-kun right here..." She purred rubbing Naruto's whisker marks causing him to groan under her ministrations. "Naruto is more than enough man for me, and he told me about what has happened to him especially after the war your villages have had." Her eyes glowed darkly staring at Sakura and the others who all flinched stepping back with frightened looks.

"I don't know what Naru-koi was thinking when he pined after a slut of a harpy like you Miss Haruno to think you'd go so far to use him it's just like the remake of your original three Sannin, Naruto-kun the Dead-Last, Tsunade Senju the Kunoichi of the Year and Orochimaru The Rookie Of The Year." Naruto's blood red eyes widened further at that and turned to glare hatefully at Sakura and a sweating Sasuke and snarled knowing why Tsunade didn't say anything to Sakura about what Sakura and the others did.

"You are just like that fucking bitch of a Senju i knew there was a reason why she didn't disband Team 7 especially upon seeing it's dysfunctional stats and teamwork!" His killing intent blasted up to 85% causing the earth to shatter, tree's to snap under the pressure and the weather to become fiercely windy and his aura manifested into a black red lined aura getting bigger and bigger and his hair began spiking up more sharper along with his fangs lengthening.

"N-naruto-kun come on Tsunade-sama just wanted to be able to keep her loved ones close!" Sakura sweated pleading only getting a bitter dark sinister chuckle/snarl, "Oh no you don't bitch, Senju-sama just wanted a fucking replacement of Dan, Nawaki and Jiraiya! I should have killed all of you in the restaurant earlier!" He grabbed the katana at his side making them get alarmed looks tensing up.

"Naru-koi your Eye is getting agitated." Shihime cut in boredly causing it to vanish along with the K.I. revealing a calm Naruto who merely swept Shihime into a bridal carry getting a cute squeal before walking off somewhere else. "Dobe come back here with that woman we aren't done here yet!" Sasuke ran at them like a blur only for Shihime to get from Naruto's grip taking his katana and hilt smashed him in the ribs stopping him mid-sprint and vomit and blood to spray from his mouth as a shockwave released from the impact cracking more of the ground and trees. "You pathetic arrogant mortal you think i would submit to a tainted piece of shit such as you BEGONE!" She snarled grabbing him by his skull tossing him in the air before initiating a barrage of speedbag punches to his body targeting his bones.

 **CRACK!**

 **SNAP!**

 **CRUNCH!**

 **CLACK!**

 **BOOM!**

Naruto grinned as his lust rose seeing the arrogant monster scream and cry in agony as his bones kept getting destroyed, snapped, broken and blasted to bits from his date's inhuman powerful speed punches and dodged with a disgusted look a glob of blood landing on the ground behind him. "Go for a groin shot he's got nothing noteworthy down there!" Naruto cupped his hands shouting making the guys look at him as if he was a monster for even suggesting that earning a smirk back, Shihime or Lady Death grinned much more ferally showing her pearly white teeth cocked her left fist back that swirled with blue sky white lightning and rocketed at blazing speed burying her suddenly gloved fist into the Last Uchiha's groin.

 **CRACK!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear at the high pitched window shattering agonized scream from the chicken ass haired punk as he fell down sobbing/whimpering holding his bleeding groin as Shihime dusted her hands off and tossed off the glove to avoid getting Uchiha germs skipping back to him arm in arm with a satisfied smile. "Shall we have our picnic love?" Ears twitched up at that especially a glaring Hinata.

"Let's...I'll be sure to give you a time to remember Yoko-kun..." She whispered sultrily lust practically radiating from her and Naruto instantly picked her up bridal style and vanished quickly in a burst of blame flames leaving a giddy roar in the wake.

Kakashi grinned, "Looks like Otouto's getting some tonight." Kiba looked at him like he was stupid.

"I thought Ruto already got laid on those seduction missions Senju-san sent him on without knowing?" Now Neji, Lee and Kakashi looked at the dog boy like he was dumb with deadpanned stares.

"Seduction missions for male's do not mean screwing your targets...seems like otouto is going to get his V-card taken and you girls haven't...!" Kakashi finished in a singsong voice laughing his ass off at the looks on their faces before shunshining avoiding a barrage of kunai and blades along with kiba and the others leaving the catonic Sasuke and steaming deranged girls.

"That's it! C'mon girls we're getting Naruto-kun's seed even if he doesn't like it!" They all grinned evilly and spread out to search through the village for their toy in their minds.

(Hokage Monument - 2 mins later)

The soon to be couple sat upon a blood red soft fur sheet, Naruto had his cloak off to the side along with his katana, Shihime straddling his waist feeding him a grape with a giggle as she finally felt what it was like to be treated as a woman for so many eons at last. The hours they spent at her home (A massively bigger version of the Hellsing Mansion combined with Dracula's castle from Castlvania SOTN) they took to get to know one another and she was definitely even more enraged and disgusted as the things he went through told her of the agony, anger, despair and sorrow radiated from the words alone. She looked at him as if finding a kindred spirit, all the men she's been with have only saw her as a woman to fuck, to powerful to be roam free or too jaded for this world's time of peace, she retaliated by making sure they died mysterious deaths for daring to force their views or means on her and she especially didn't like that cocky insane idiot Deadpool no matter how skilled or powerful he was, Deadpool didn't compare to her Naruto.

 _'M-my...Naruto...his heart feels so warm despite his cold expression when around the traitors...no...no other woman will have him!'_ Her eyes glowed possessively pressing her lips to his her tongue slipping right up to his instinctively, her eyes stared into his showing love, lust and a whole different set of emotions that made Naruto's heart slowly ever so slowly rebuild itself.

 _Da-thump..._

 _Da-Thump..._

 _Da-thump..._

Naruto stared back as well feeling his cold shattered heart rebuilding itself with each warm rapid beat, _'Fuck Konoha!'_ He shouted inwardly and pressed Shihime into his chest more with his body growing warmer and warmer along with his lust and arousal. Shihime moaned in his mouth feeling his strong firm bandaged hands grasping her bubbly ass cheeks beneath her dress covered by a skimpy pink victorian panty with a pink and white stripe pattern and a white floral pattern, she growled lustfully in her throat gyrating her hips back and forth against the hardening appendage in her chosen one's pants also causing her pussy to moisten and clench as if trying to tear through the fabrics to swallow him.

 _DA-THUMP!_

 _DA-THUMP!_

 _DA-THUMP!_

"Tensho-kunnnnn!" Shihime whined grinding her panty clad crotch more faster and Naruto felt how wet she was as the scent wafted up his nose and his demonic reaction to it was his pupils sharpening even further, his whisker marks thickened even more something Shihime liked and her eyes glowed even more brightly as her strawhat came off leaving her long white hair to flow freely draping over both of them like a curtain.

"I want this...OFF!" She snarled gripping his shirt ripping it in two causing his arm to hit the play button on the stereo next to them that boasted a very LOUD volume.

 **(Lemon Scene - Play: Hey Baby by Deadmau5)**

"Hime!" he yelped in surprise and awe at how animalistic she was getting a frustrated snarl and his boots followed by his pants were pulled off leaving him naked as the day he was born along with his flaccid 14 in manhood with 4 in thick girth laying limp.

"That looks absolutely delicious my dear..." Her husky lustful whisper did it's job of making him harden from both her words and hands gliding up and down his shaft with practiced ease, to his sharp surprise and slight groans her touch was like soft silk. Shihime watched intently as a bead of precum poured out the tip and immediately took him down her throat down to the base.

"Oh sweet kami Shihime!" She smirked inwardly at his pleasured crie however she focused on the task before her and slowly pulled it off licking at the sides of the tip before engulfing it down to the base again and again till she smiled inwardly with glee at the look of impatient lust in his eyes and pulled her sundress off leaving her in only her mesh stockings and pantys leaving her bare tits bouncing with erect navy blue nipples that she used placing them on both sides of his shaft, "Let's see how long you can last with this!" She declared and began giving him a blowjob/boobjob combo causing him to throw his head back in pleasure as she licked and licked ignoring the music in the background that everyone could hear he couldn't believe how crazy she was driving him making him hiss, growl and groan till he saw her smirk and went down again making his eyes near pop open as she bobbed up and down to the beat using her tonge and chest in conjunction to increase the pleasure he was feeling ignoring her growing arousal too, "Hime ugh!" Her actions were causing him to groan incoherently she ignored this wanting to make the one man who's the same as her release his seed and took to rubbing his gonad sized balls and spotted the twitch signaling his upcoming release although frowning internally when she saw he was restraining himself even under her full assault until an evil grin in her mind rose up and mentally chanted in an archaic language and suddenly Naruto's body was engulfed in a sinister crimson pink aura causing his lucid eyes to turn a wind pupilless pink with lust, desire and hunger, "Here it comes Lady Death swallow all of it!" Her eyes widened at the husky commanding tone feeling herself even more wet but continued her sucking with fervor.

"Grrrrrr!" He growled pushing her all the way down to the base as he got his release her eyes widened in shock feeling what felt like a near gallon of cum pour down her gullet and bobbed her head furiously even when spurts of it poured from her mouth onto her tits sloppily. "Mmmhh..." Her garbled moans were music to his ears and shuddered feeling her suck the last vestiges of his semen from his wet shaft standing up and pushed her panties to the side while gripping his cock revealing she had a triangular patch of white hair above her nether regions, "Time for the main course Ruto-koi..." He nodded with love in his eyes and dropped down on him letting out a pained/erotic moan as it took a bit of time for her to adjust slowly moving her hips in a circular motion not seeing Naruto's eyes twitch before she yelped feeling surprised when she was flipped over on her back and looked up into the bestial impatience, "Time for waiting is over time to get fucking Shihime!" She only had one thought before her mind went blank from his sudden forceful thrust.

 _'Oh god so big!'_ She cried mentally and before she could gather her mind he pulled back out and thrusted back in repeatedly slowly gaining speed the pleasure was causing her to spread her legs wider with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the squelching lewd sounds of their love making.

"N-no-not-s-s-so-f-fASTTTT!" She squealed pushing futilely against his muscular sweaty chest as he worked himself into a rhythm and took to gently licking at her nipples causing her to tighten around his manhood greedily making suction sounds.

Moaning Lady Death rubbed her breasts sensitive nerves wanting more of the pleasure and nearly came when he pushed past her cervix and into her womb, _'Oh god Ruto-koi's going to impregnate me and i want it to happen!"_ The goddess cried inwardly switching to pulling his head to her lips swapping saliva with each other, strands of Naruto's hair blocked one of his eyes that were looking at her with love, groaning feeling her tight pussy convulse signaling her release and could feel her trying to coax out his life giving seed.

"H-hime i'm about to blow!" Lady Death wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles together, "Release it in me love!" She barely managed to cry out when he picked up speed and stood up on his two feet as he pumped in and out of her rapidly fucking her womb.

"HIME!"

"RUTO-KOI!"

Both cried out, Lady Death's womb opened up completely allowing the copious amount of cum to flow into it's grasp immediately closing around the head of Naruto's cock coaxing out more and more cum till he couldn't give anymore leaving her with a round near beachball sized stomach and finally she allowed his cock to slip out limp and fell on his back with Lady death on top covered in sweat.

(End Lemon Scene - Hope ya liked it fellow readers!)

"Wow that was amazing..." She breathed out exhausted for the first time in eons aside from fights and battles and training, Naruto chuckled pulling her closer to him as they basked in the afterglow and the lust spell wore off returning his eyes to their normal blood red color.

"Shihime do you wish to be more than just a couple?" She looked startled at his question thinking furiously for a second and she smiled hugging him tighter, "Of course i do my mate..." Those two words earned a peaceful smile from the former container.

"You know those whores are going to be pissed when they find out right?" Naruto sniggered at Lady Death's amused outloud words and suddenly grinned mischievously flipping the white haired woman on all fours getting a surprised 'Oh' from her and thrusted back into her soppy folds making her whimper as he began thrusting harder than before, "Say you love it!" She shook her head rapidly, "N-no!" He merely growled louder feeling at the height of masculinity.

They wouldn't leave the monument for another five hours and so Konoha at night was plagued by the sounds and roars of feral carnal passion.

(2 and a half months later)

Two and a half months passed since the two immortal's time on the Hokage Monument, that single night simplified their feelings for each other and they were overjoyed and took to walking out in the village, having more dates but the most amusing thing that got steaming anger from the females of the village was when they went shopping for baby cribs, this action sent alarm bells ringing in the heads of Sakura and the other betrayers.

Lady Death (She'll be refered to as Shihime when Naruto speaks) felt like a giddy girl in a fashion store and even did that horridly cute caramelldansen dance much to his horrified fascination being reminded of Lee and Gai, he however just laughed it off at how she looked like an adult cute chibi (SKNA: Oh come on people don't tell me you don't think those caramelldansen vids with naruto and the other characters aren't cute!). He took to paying her back though by teasing her with the name Chibi-Lady making her pout and grumble at her mate calling her a Goddess Of Death a chibi it was demeaning but slowly she took to blushing whenever he called her that.

Hinata and the other girls that now decided to want Naruto for themselves took to trying to get his attention from the foreign bitch and back into their clutches where he rightfully belonged, that attitude along with Tsunade and Jiraiya snooping in Naruto's business constantly demanding to know where his mate came from and he calmy told them he met her on a mission in Cha No Kuni which was a lie but they didn't need to know that however he was annoyed for a week at the nosy ANBU that tried to forcefully bring his mate to the Hokage's presence to interrogate her.

This annoyance anger was burned off by Four times a week Kenjutsu spars with neither managing to get one over the other, albeit Lady Death sent Yugao and Tenten to medical attention when the two Kenjutsu mistress's dared to threaten her to leave Naruto for them and find someone else to screw, this pissed him off and was going to deal out his own punishment only to run into interference by the council saying he was to have no contact with a foreigner woman that isn't apart of Konoha.

"And what the fuck gives you the right to decide who i see and who not to see you conniving cretins!?" He bellowed with glowing red eyes crackling with red electricity looking about ready to spit fire and lightning judging by the nervous looks from some of the civilians.

"Jounin Naruto Namikaze the contract in my hand is said you are supposed to be wed to Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno a year ago." Tsunade said with a disappointed expression holding a plain white scroll in her right palm and Naruto's eye twitched mentally roaring, _'Are you fucking kidding me why the fuck would i want to have anything to do with those two whod rather stab me in the back just to get the their precious dobe back!?'_

"And why should i harbor any feelings for two Uchiha fangirls Hokage-sama plus Shihime is the only mate i will have, not two shallow kunoichi who fell for the Uchiha runt of the litter's honey soaked words and if Miss Hyuga was actually interested then she would not have fallen for the traitors manipulative lies!" His eyes narrowed at Hiashi who looked ashamed seeing the hate in his best friend's eyes of his daughter before it switched to indifference .

"I stand on my decision Hokage-sama i will not leave Shihime just because some civilians expect me to heel like a weak spine puppy with the snap of a finger frankly i don't even know why i even associate with Haruno and the other unfaithful kunoichi just because they wanted to get with the false War Hero when it was partially his fault that the world was plunged into an Eternal Genjutsu all because he was throwing a fucking bitch fit!" Naruto roared the last part smacking his hands on the table creating spider web cracks and causing the civilians and some of the clan heads to jump. "If you do not agree to the marriage proposal you will be stripped of your shinobi license and subjected to the breeding program Naruto Namikaze!" Tsunade stood up thundering over him only getting an amused dark smirk that unnerved his godmother.

"To think my own godmother would be poisoned by the Uchiha's words as well..." he shook his head in resignation and Tsunade felt anger at his words, "Shut up Naruto i am doing this for your own good that woman isn't good enough for you and she has no loyalty to Konoha and has no value besides being a headstrong independent fighter that Sasuke can marry to keep him grounded." Naruto's blood red eyes narrowed with slowly rising killing intent which was noticed by Tsunade and a visibly tensing Jiraiya along with the clan heads and ANBU. "Let me make something clear to you Senju Tsunade!" He spat her name out as if tasting something foul making her flinch back as if struck harshly and it was evident when he ripped off his headband and slammed it into table embedding the metal plate in the hard wood.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, JIRAIYA-BAKA, WHOREUNO, THAT WHORE OF A MOUSE HINATA AND THOSE OTHER BITCHES THAT YOU AND SASUKE NO DOUBT ENCOURAGED TO REJECT ME SINCE YOU THOUGHT I HAD T BE FUCKING HUMBLED I SAVED YOU ALL FROM KAGUYA'S CLUTCHES AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME WHEN I AM MATED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHO BROUGHT BE BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS AND MADNESS, I AM CUTTING MY TIES WITH THAT BASTARD NAMIKAZE AND KEEPING ONLY MY MOTHER'S NAME BUT DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I'LL BE LETTING YOU KEEP MY CLAN'S PRIZED FUUINJUTSU AND JIKUKAN-NINJUTSU HE STOLE! AND LADY KOYUKI AND THE DAIMYO'S HAVE GIVEN ME A PARDON SHOULD ANY circumstance arise where Konoha oversteps it's boundaries good riddance and have a pleasant day." he spat on the floor and simply obliterated the doors with a simple swipe of his hand hand leaving splinters of wood laying in his wake and a quiet pale council.

"Tsunade-sama i believe you and the others have just screwed us all." Shibi Aburame quipped dryly.

"Shut up Aburame ANBU STOP HIM FROM LEAVING WITH THAT THIEVING WITCH!"

"Tsunade-sama i'm afraid we cannot do anything except pray Daimyo-sama is being merciful." Shikaku Nara commented in a sleepy yet sour tone aimed directly at her and she couldn't help but twitch and snarl inwardly at her disobedient godson safe from her clutches oh why couldn't he have just sucked it up and took her sweet Sakura and Hinata as his wives and do his duty, not once did Tsunade think this situation was the cause of her own actions.

(With Naruto)

"Shihime let's go we are going to Spring Country and away from his cesspool!" Lady Death looked up with a blink from talking with Kiba and her mate's loyal friends who were looking stunned at the implications of his words.

"Take us with you Ruto!" Kiba declared fiercely standing up with Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and his other male friends even the Konohamaru corps stood with him including Iruka, Genma, Raido, even old man ichiraku.

"Are you guys sure? you do know what we'll have to deal with if we step out that gate?" Asuma and the others grinned darkly, "Oh don't worry we left a little surprise for those idiots including Jiraiya in case they try and raid our clan homes." Naruto chuckled more darkly than they did in amusement, "Hoho? i always knew there was a prankster in even a Nara just waiting to be brought out." Shikamaru huffed at his brother figure's teasing but smiled.

"You aren't so troublesome after all Ruto." Shika smiled softly before frowning feeling the chakra of Sakura, Hinata and **them** approaching and jerked his head towards the direction of the gate getting a nod before they all vanished in a single leaf shunshin just as Jiraiya, Tsunade and the unfaithful ones appeared with sour faces and curses. They will never earn Naruto's forgiveness or aid ever again...

(4 years later - Metropolis City)

 **(Naruto POV)**

 _Four years had passed till Shihime went into labor a week before the 1st year was up and gave birth to a healthy baby girl with ash grey eyes and hair, I and her decided on the name Karasuba. I was so overjoyed I burned incense in the name of Inari, Kami, Tozi and Shinigami three times daily a day to give my family some peace at once._

 _A couple of weeks later Shihime decided to take all of us to the modern world dimension and what they saw amazed even Shikamaru, technology was so advanced they even had automobiles used to move around huge city's although Gai, Lee and Naruto commented that was just being lazy when they could use the long distances to work their stamina._

 _I however took notice of the superhuman energies, the feeling of being watched, the bank robberies and inhuman battles taking place on the plasma TV in their mansion that was behind the Metropolis newspaper establishment._

 _Shihime explained about Superman, the Metahumans, Justice League, Batman, the overall events that have occurred, the villians and everything sad to say I had a very disappointed frown at the naivety of Superman, and Batman especially when dealing with Joker, Luthor and various other psychotic nonredeemable villains._

 _Enough of that me and my wife a couple of months later had built Bijuu Inc that dealt with medicine, cures, healing, rehab, psychological therapy and even a training gym for shunned metahumans and regular humans, it soon gained popularity matching if not outstripping Lex corp and Wayne Enterprises,Me, Shihime and the others knew this would attract the attention of the League, Jump City's Teen Titans and HIVE and several other unsavory individuals. They even created sub-branches using the last names of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gai, Asuma, etc and I sure did laugh myself silly at Shikamaru's high pitched squeaky voice at getting more work a sadistic amused laugh inherited by my daughter Karasuba making the poor Nara male moan and despair about a mini female me and Shihime trying to give him early grey hairs, back in the shinobi world Konoha was falling apart due to them wasting resources on trying to find his location along with Shihime, and my daughter once I sent a mocking message about how they couldn't get to me even if they used the Toad Summons since dimension crossing was not allowed by humans which I took all too good pleasure in rubbing in their faces that I was what the Snake Sannin desired to be and could tell Hinata and the other unfaithful ones were going stark mad ever since I escaped their clutches and Konoha's by extension and cursed themselves on not thinking of getting a semen sample from me something i and Shihime made sure to avoid with hospitals even in this dimension i made sure to not let any smidgen_ _of my blood lay anywhere in paranoia of what trouble that would cause if it was used in someone's experimentation for nefarious means don't get me wrong i maybe called overly paranoid but, considering how shitty my luck i took several precautions to protect my 4 year old daughter especially when some arrogant foolish mercenary's tried to assassinate me and rape my wife and daughter Karasuba, however they were no match for me and once i found out it was from a shady company out in the Middle East i used my connections with Shikamaru's expertise in computers and investigation to get all the dirt on the business known as Akuma Shin (Devil Heart) and the public soon knew about the durg and prostitution rings, blackmailing political figures, inhuman rituals, rape, exortion, and the list went on and most if not all of the employee's were put on Death Row to appease the family's who lost their loved ones to Akuma Shin's actions and dark deeds, however the bastard Head of the shitty business fled and was on the run. That cockbite thought he was safe from my reach but i showed him when i tracked him down like a wild animal in the forest of the Amazon however he put up much more of a fight than i expected using this steroid drug called Venom which i remembered was used mainly by a super villain named Bane although he was someone who had my respect when i hired him as a bodyguard for Karasuba and conversed with the man and knew he had a soft spot for kids behind the stone hearted facade and once he told me about the side effects of Venom it made the situation all too easy for me to take the cocky punk down and cut his head off albeit he struggled for about 1 minute or so but in turn i was seen by Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman but i merely ignored her and vanished knowing she maybe strong but not strong enough to pose a threat to me._

 _Shihime and Karasuba wanted to go out to a restaurant or get a bite to eat and i obliged wanting to get away from work atleast for an hour or so and we were joined by Kakashi, Shikamaru and Gai who i finally managed to get him to lose the bowl cut, eyebrows and spandex but i had no idea of knowing that the league and some other groups and individuals were planning on confronting me._

 **(Normal POV - Near Pizza Hut)**

Naruto Uzumaki Shi now 23 years old wore a silk red shirt with a black red lined vest, dark red trousers, steel toed brown leather shoes and a pair of orange rimmed aviator sunglasses on his head with his spiky hair having strands blocking his eyes somewhat from view, Karasuba wore a pair of black capri shorts, a grey t-shirt with the image of a red nine tails on the front and back with the symbol of the Juubigan he gained a three years ago and some shinobi sandals, her ash grey slitted eyes sparkled with happiness and hunger.

On the right side of Karasuba sat Shihime a.k.a Lady Death wearing a black businesswomen suit with the glasses adding to the sexy secretary look smiling with amusement and joy aimed at her daughter Karasuba and Naruto both wore gold band rings with 25 carat white diamonds embedded in the ring on their index fingers showing their status of marriage, the couple and their child were walking towards Pizza Hut hand in hand earning jaw dropping looks at seeing the head of Bijuu Inc walking out in public with his wife. The little boys blushed upon seeing Karasuba wondering who the angel was, married women however were giving Shihime jealous looks at having such a hunk of a husband and the guys were doing the same but in reverse sending death glares at Naruto thinking that woman was too good for him.

"Ruto-otou-kun the maggots are staring." Naruto chuckled at Karasuba's bored drawl earning an eye roll from Shihime knowing she got that from him, "Yes yes Kara-chan the icky boys you call maggots are daring to stare upon your eternal beauty yadi yada." Karasuba growled cutely at his cheeky answer punching him in the leg getting a mock stern glare before both started bickering making some other mothers giggle at how cute the scene was.

"Ne Otou-kun can we sing that song by Lady Gaga again!?" Naruto stared with a sweatdrop as did his wife wondering why they let her listen to Lady Gaga at 3 years old. "Nope we're about to get some grub first musume i will not have you wearing your singing voice out." Karasuba pouted cutely with puffed up cheeks at getting denied that quick only for her to blink at something.

"Um okaa-chan, otou-kun doe's anyone feel like theirs something or someone glaring holes in the back of your head?" She asked in an unsure confused voice making Shihime groan and Naruto raise an eyebrow looking around only to blink seeing what looked like a bunch of teens in costumes arguing including a floating gothic girl, a half machine human and a green skinned kid with the leader that looked like Robin glaring at him as they approached.

"Well well if it isn't the boy wonder himself trying to glare at little ol me." Commented Naruto with a mocking smirk once the leader of the Teen Titans and the others approached earning a much more harsher glare that Karasuba couldn't help but stare at blankly and commented in a bland tone, "Otou-kun is this guy a homo or something cuz he's staring at you a bit too intensely."

Beast Boy choked on his spit

Cyborg fell to the ground laughing his ass off

Starfire had a question mark and a blush on her face

Raven had a slight amused grin

Terra fell to the same fate as Cyborg

Robin himself had a tomato red face of embarrassment and mortification and responded with an automatic answer, "I'm not gay!"

"Someone's in denial..." Karasuba drawled in an infuriating calm tone that'd make even Bruce Wayne twitch.

"Souka na..." Naruto drawled in a similar tone with a blank stare while Shihime snickered at the poor boy's face.

"FOR THE CHIMICHANGA'S!" Naruto and Shihime's eyes widened hearing a familiar obnoxiously loud voice call out from above and deadpanned at each other.

"Oh..."

"For the love of..."

"Kami..." Both finished in unison and looked up and moved to the side of the sidewalk when a red and black blur smashed into Robin with a loud crash earning a scream of agony.

"Ow that fucking smarts!" Naruto put his hands over an innocent Karasuba who blinked cutely not wanting his daughter to hear such language from Deadpool of all people.

"Deadpool what the hell is your motor mouth doing trying to woo my wife again!" Naruto snarled stomping his foot cracking the sidewalk earning nervous gulps from the Teen Titans excluding a groaning Robin but when the smoke cleared this time Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra and Naruto fell down laughing their asses off but turned green in the face seeing Robin and Deadpool were in position 69.

"AGHHHHH MY EYE'S I'M BLINDDDD!" Beast Boy screeched in horror running to the park to dunk his head in ice chilly water.

"Dammit Trigon even now you torment me!" Raven cursed under her breath bring her hood further down covering her face.

"Is this what human males do for fun?" A curious yet clueless Starfire asked earning a insufferable exasperated look from a green faced Terra.

"So not cool man!" Cyborg yelled covering both his normal and cybernetic eye.

"What the fuck are you yapping on about tin man oh wait are those parts even real!?" Deadpool the loudmouth said rapidly getting an annoyed eye twitch from Naruto and Shihime.

"Robin what is the meaning of this!?" A cool voice shouted with annoyance and anger causing everyone to look behind Naruto and saw it was the Dark Knight himself with the Justice League along with several other superhero's like Spider-Man, Shazam, Wolverine, Captain America, Hawkeye, Zatanna, Zatara, Superboy, Speedy, Miss Martian, Lady Deadpool, Lady Marvel, Spiderwoman and Superman himself.

Shihime narrowed her eyes seeing the male Kryptonian and the Justice League, "And to what do me and my husband owe to this surprised visit Batman?" Her voice shocked everyone especially Deadpool.

"WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED!?" Deadpool's loud angry shout boomed voiced by several other male superhero's that wanted to either court or marry Lady Death.

"Because you all only see her as a trophy to be won especially a reckless asshole like you Deadpool who wouldn't know how to live in a married relationship if it slapped you in the face and what's with those katana's compensating for something!?" Naruto's cool voice mocked earning a tic-mark from said loudmouth mercenary and the others at feeling a jab towards their male pride.

"And what is a demon doing out amongst the humans?" Zatanna interrogated only to nearly choke when those blood red eyes glowed sinisterly, "And i suggest you hold that tongue of yours child before something unpleasant happens capiche?" Zatanna nodded rapidly keeping her mouth shut for once in her time as a Sorceress.

"How do we know you aren't just like the rest of the male species Naruto Uzumaki Shi!" Diana accused harshly brandishing her sword and shield only earning a disinterested glance, "And are you speaking on the fact that the boy scout Dark Knight and boy in blue can't find any information on me nor my medical records or history ne? or is it the fact that i'm high above your veiled goddesses in power and fear i'm like Hade's or some other chauvinistic pig that chases after any tail with a skirt Amazon Diana choose your words carefully because i will especially not tolerate any of you good two shoes threatening my wife and daughter." He moved in front of Shihime and Karasuba eyes narrowed threateningly getting tense stances from everyone.

"Woah woah Mr. Uzumaki Shi calm down we come in peace, Batman is just uneasy because he heard of how...ruthless you were in dealing with the business corp Devil Heart." Green Arrow gulped remembering the news Diana brought to them when she witnessed the execution of the Devil heart Head.

Naruto smiled showing his fangs, "Oh yes you see unlike Batman and certain individuals who shall remain nameless i don't hesitate in removing the dregs of this world that think just because you got a fancy knife and a gun pointed at me will mean your safe from divine punishment i take threats to my family and loved ones very seriously and all threats get Eliminated right Shihime?" His wife smirked darkly with a nod, "Of course after all any who threaten to rape a wife and a 4 year old girl deserve no trial at all, just good old execution after all your mother always did that to even males who accidentally set foot on her island Diana." Diana flinched at the jab but refused to tell them otherwise.

"Why do i sense you are stronger than father?" Raven asked calmly albeit she had curiosity.

"You mean Trigon? please your father Trigon is nothing but a mid-tier level demon compared to a Tailed Beast like me." Raven's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at that answer.

 _'M-mid-tier! are there higher level of demons that even i don't know of!?"_ Zatanna yelled inwardly albeit keeping a calm face.

"I use to be a ninja, but after my godmother who was the leader at the time tried to insist that i marry her two students i decided that i needed the village no longer if they were planning to kill my unborn child 4 years ago."

"You had a child at the age of 19!?" Hawkgirl shouted in disbelief and anger only for Naruto to appear in front of her in a blur with a very very cold glare instantly making Hawkgirl feel as if she was only 2 feet tall as he glared her down, "Watch your tongue you arrogant little toerag!" She flinched at the harsh yet raspy cold tone "I was overjoyed i was having a child and i even threatened to blow up the entire village till it was a smoking crater if it meant protecting Karasuba and Shihime so listen here you uptight Themyscira-baka!" An aura of sinister red forming a ten tailed fox appeared above all of them making even Deadpool feel like if he spoke he'd be actually killed.

"Mind your own damn business and stay out of things that don't concern you am i clear or do i have to give a demonstration on what i do to those who manage to annoy me?" hawkgirl looked fearful and shook her head quietly, Naruto dismissed the Killing Intent Aura allowing them to breath before appearing back at his family's side.

"You know Naruto i think you caused the loudmouth merc to piss himself." Kakashi teased thumbing at an embarrassed looking Deadpool looking away.

"Hey who's the grey haired babe?" Speedy whispered to Aqualad not seeing Naruto's ear twitch in his direction making Flash smack his face at the hot tempered speedster's flirtatious ways.

"Were you talking about my **4** year old daughter runt?" Speedy paled and decided to take a dump in his pants from the ominous serial killer voice from behind him and looked up into the flaming red eyes of Karasuba's father.

"U-um no sir." He mumbled fearfully earning a fanged grin, "Good see that you don't oh yeah might wanna get a change of undershorts." Snickered Naruto walking past a thoroughly embarrassed Speedy and a snickering Artemis, and Red Arrow while the Young Robin held his nose with a disgusted look.

"You know i might like him." Flash remarked with a snigger leaning on an amused Green Lantern and Lady Marvel who was blushing at Naruto which was seen by Karasuba and Shihime both having narrowed eyes grabbing him possessively, "We are not sharing otou-kun/Ruto-koi!" Lady Marvel's eye twitched behind her mask now getting laughed at by Zatanna, Artemis and Huntress and Miss Martain.

"Say little Suba you like Chimichanga's?" Deadpool interrupted not liking his screen time getting taken away, "And why am i not getting anymore screen time i'm the more awesome character here!" He complained looking at a screen not seeing Karasuba's eye twitch in annoyance much to Naruto's hidden amusement.

"Go bother someone else tiny wood."

 **CRASH!**

 **CRACK!**

"Ooohhh burnnnnnn!" Every guy even Batman winced at the nonchalant jab at his manhood leaving the poor super merc sobbing on the ground shouting how the world was cruel.

"Still want some chimichanga's!?" Karasuba cracked her knuckles sending a chill down batman's spine.

"have you taught your daughter any kind of martial arts by chance Mr. Uzumaki Shi?"

"Bajiquan, Boxing, Brazilian Jujutsu and Mix Martial Arts." Shihime answered automatically getting edgy looks from the guys at a little girl knowing such dangerous martial arts.

"Deadpool quit bothering my daughter dammit." Naruto complained getting into an argument with the merc with a mouth again.

"hey i was just trying to get some screen time for christ sake fishcake!" Deadpool yelled back comically only to get grabbed by his spandex around the chest area by Naruto who had a sinister ugly smirk that spoke of inflicting bodily harm on Deadpool.

"You wanna get your ass kicked that badly ora teme ka and quit breaking the 4th wall cockbite!" Deadpool quickly stabbed him in the kidneys, "KIDNEY STAB!" yelled Deadpool much to the horror of others only to gape when he showed no signs of pain and flinching before pulling the katana out of his side and broke it over his knee and grabbed Deadpool by his skull getting an agonized squeal and the shadow of a hannya mask manifested above an annoyed Naruto, "You must really want to die don't you teme!?" He grinned sadisticaly increasing the pressure on the whiny merc's skull.

"I wanna talk to me lawyer!" Karasuba had a enough and walked up to him rearing her fist back that glowed with a light blue red aura and rocketed forward at fast speeds right at the...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deadpool muffled his tom and jerry scream till his face started to turn blue.

Groin...

Everyone held themselves except a loudly laughing Naruto, "Um bro not wanna be an ass or anything but holding it in is just gonna make it worse." Red Arrow remarked but secretly laughing his ass off at Deadpool's face.

"Yeah that can't be good for your health can it?" Spider-man teased ruthlessly getting a giggle from Spider-woman.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel Naruto?" Batman questioned curiously only to get a malicious grin and replied in unison with the others, "Nope!" Deadpool began crying tears of humiliation and hurt pride.

 _'I think we should not be holding this pain in it is quite excruciating.'_ Echoed a cultured mature tone in Deadpool's head.

 _'Fuck that little bitch freaking speedbagged our nuts kill the little bitch dammit!'_ Ranted an insane psychotic voice coming from a yellow compared to the white box.

'Oh sweet jesus it hurts!' He whined inwardly in agony.

"Round 2!" Karasuba grinned sadistically and began truly speedbagging the man's balls with rapid repetitions causing the man's face to turn bluer by the second as he was held at the 4 year olds mercy.

"Ouch sadistic little tyke ya got there Naruto." Flash remarked hiding behind an annoyed Shazam.

"That's calling it lightly!" Diana shouted at Flash's idiotic summary.

"P-please make her stop she's killing me!" Deadpool choked out eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Ok musume finish up would ya!" Naruto called out from his spot while the clone held up Deadpool taking a bite of his cheese and pepperoni pizza, "Hey share some with me!" Shihime pouted swiping a slice from one of the five boxes getting a grunt from Naruto as he munched on the pizza.

"Delicious always loved pizza hut." Flash munched on slice he swiped with his super speed.

"You owe me 5 bucks for that slice Flash."

"Aw come on Naruto it's just pizza!" Flash protested slapping away Speedy's hands trying to steal his slice.

"This is stupid and adults are stupid." Superboy commented coldly only to get gibb smacked upside the head making him glare at Artemis who whistled innocently.

"This is a waste of my time." Batman scoffed.

"Says the man who needs to get laid for once." Green Arrow commented sarcastically earning a searing glare at him.

"Would you like to get tased in the groin Green Arrow?" Green Arrow flinched sweating profusely at the nonchalant curious tone from the Dark Knight.

"urk!"

"SUPER SHORYUKENNNNN! WATAAAA!" Everyone turned back towards Karasuba only to see her pull off a move straight out of Street Fighter launching the high pitch squealing in agony with a flaming chakra dragon uppercut to the balls sending him blasting off.

"AND TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFFFFF AGAINNNNN!" He finally vanished with a star like tiwnkle leaving a sweatdropping Naruto.

"Maybe that was overkill?" Shihime sweatdropped with a not so sorry tone before breaking down laughing with Naruto.

"YEAHHHH!" Karasuba shot a peace sign and a cheeky grin at the Leaguers and Teen Titans.

"Something tells me that kid is gonna be a hellraiser when she get's older." Raven quipped getting a grumbling agreement from Robin.

"I hope i get to partake in the activity's of hell raising." The others paled at that and yelled shrilly.

"HELL NO!"

Naruto laughed at their misery getting enjoyment out of it while Shihime smiled warmly.

 _'Things are finally looking up...thank you Naruto-koi.'_ The Death personification thought hugging him tightly.

* * *

THE END

 **And there go's the one-shot naruto x lady death pairing issued as a request Naruhina 123 hope you readers loved the lemon i did and the song. I am in the process of updating my stories that are sure to be alot more interesting plus i have to deal with online college and all that shit plus doing my daily workouts to get rid of this weight im accumulating which is annoying as fuck but im dedicated to succeed, one of my other motivators for doing x-over fics is good ol SoulEmbrace2100 so give him a shout out and thumbs up to him Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto, MaelstromBankai, Animecollector, TheDemonKingNaruto and KyuubiGoku i give them my thanks for their awesome fics and inspiration of becoming a fanfiction author!**

 **Shinku Kami No Arashi**

 **Signing out peace!**

 **RESPECT DA COLA!**


End file.
